


save me (while saving yourself)

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blanc Week 2021, Day 7: Save ME, Help me out in the comments please, Hurt No Comfort, Like ugh I have no idea what to tag, Yes I am aware that most of these tags are me ranting but idc, ig?, um... Idk what to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: He was done. Tired of being broken. He needed to be saved. But who could save him?
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	save me (while saving yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.  
> \- This is a follow up to Day 5.

He was done. Tired of being broken. He needed to be saved. But who could save him?

* * *

He turned his head to see himself. But at the same time, it wasn’t himself. It was the poor naive fool. He slowly approached himself with caution, as if afraid to scare him off. But as soon he took another step, he dissolved into smoke. Ha! So seeing hallucinations were a side-effect of being so empty inside. Looking around Paris he couldn’t help but think, “Did I do this? Was I really turning into a monster?”

Why couldn’t Bunnyx come and save him? He wanted, no, needed to get out of this living hell. This, this wasn’t him. So he screamed.

* * *

She heard a scream. It seemed so loud and so close. Realistic even. But this was a dream. Right? Life was so complicated she didn't know what to think anymore. Deciding that this was, in fact, real, she approached the sound and saw her kitty. He was so broken, the sight broke her heart. She wanted to call out to him, but she couldn’t, for her voice failed her.

Why? Why would Bunnyx let such a terrible fate happen to him? She wanted, no, needed to save her kitty. He was in pain, and she couldn’t help him.

* * *

She looked at the scene from a safe distance. Why? How? When? She was worthless. She couldn’t bring herself to stop this terrible fate. So, she did the next best thing. Hopefully, she could save them from this terrible fate.

* * *

The god of creation felt a disturbance in the timelines, so much was being destroyed. The power surpassed Plagg’s destruction. What could cause such chaos? She didn’t know what to do, so she observed. Day by day, she felt the destruction increasing. Soon, the visions began. Identities revealed. Heartbreak. Chat Noir - Adrien - got akumatized. She didn’t want to know anymore about this, so she told her chosen not to reveal their identities. For it would only cause trouble. And she listened. But what caused this terrible trigger? What made this bug and kitten different that an identity reveal would cause the end of the world? She didn’t know, and fortunately, she didn’t want to know. But it was too late. Her chosen found out about the blue-eyed monster, and it was all her fault. So she did what she did best; offer comfort and supporting words, and maybe, just maybe they could move on together.

* * *

The god of destruction felt a powerful surge of power ignite inside of him. It was so powerful, even more power than when he had destroyed the dinosaurs (not his best moment). He didn’t know what to do, for observing was Tikki’s thing. He felt the energy build up inside of him. This was strange. What could emit so much power? Then one day, it all came to him. His kitten had gotten akumatized. No one touched his kitten and got away with it. So he did what he did best. Make his kitten feel better. Tease him. Keep him happy; anything to keep those cursed butterflies away from his chosen. His chosen was so bright, saw the good in everyone. But how? Why? And when? He needed to know. But he was too late. When his kitten got akumatized, it was like his world was ending. He had failed as a kwami, he’d failed Tikki. But most importantly, he had failed Adrien.

* * *

Two halves of the whole. The yin and the yang. They balanced each other out perfectly. When there was creation, destruction followed soon after and visa versa. So naturally, when one was broken, the other half endured the suffering too. So it was no surprise when the latest chosens felt the other’s heartbreak. It wasn’t ideal, but it would serve as a lesson. For the only way to be saved, was to save yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit confusing, so hear me out. Each break is in different POV's.   
> In the order that they appear:  
> -Blanc  
> -Marinette  
> -Bunnyx  
> -Tikki  
> -Plagg  
> -Ancient Guardian (that I don't know the name of so don't look at me)
> 
> If you pay attention in the ep. Chat Blanc (or re-watched to millions of times like I did), you'll notice that Tikki doesn't have much to say about what happened. If fact Tikki hasn't mentioned Chat Blanc at all. I headcanon that Tikki began to see these visions of Chat Blanc ages ago, hence why she was so strict about secret identities. She was able to sense the amount of destruction and she knew something was off, because I think it would make sense if throughout the year, they would feel surges of energy based on the events that happened. Like when Plagg destroyed the dinosaurs. Plagg also notices this too, and when he sees that Adrien got akumatized, via the vision, he made it his goal to never let him down. Because I am very soft for Plagg protecting his kitten, and wanting to make him proud. The last paragraph includes a Guardian from the order. He sees all. He can hear their cries for help, but before he can save them, they have to save themselves or basically self-love. My point is, before the reveal, or any big events happen in the show, they have to learn to love themselves. Also if you can't tell, this day is headcanoned off of Miracle Queen (and basically all of S3, as the theme was change)   
>  <>
> 
> Am I sorry that this is late? Nah. I hope you guys enjoyed my take on Blanc Week. Bonus Day (which is optional) will be up ... soon? What is a schedule anyways?


End file.
